Fratello
by OtakuGoddess911
Summary: A Hetalia Fanfiction Romano always denies that he feels any love for his younger brother, Italy, but does he truly feel this way? During WWII, the bond between the Italian brothers is tested.
1. Chapter 1: Hunted

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Romano groaned in annoyance and rolled over in bed.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

He pulled the covers over his head in a feeble attempt to ignore the ringing phone across the room.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Swearing colorfully, he got out of bed and walked across the room to his desk, answering the phone. "Ciao? Chi è questo?"* He frowned when he heard a German accent reply, "It's me, Germany. Is this Italy?" Romano mentally groaned. This early in the morning, the potato bastard was the last person he wanted to hear. On any other day, he would've just hung up. However, since they were at war with the Allied Forces, he knew he couldn't afford to miss any important information. "This is South," he responded tiredly. "What do you want?" "You and Italy need to run," the other said. "I don't have a lot of time to explain it, but you two are in danger and need to make a run for it." Now Romano's interest was piqued. **_Why does he want us to run? _** **_Did something happen? _**His thoughts were racing as he said, "Make time. I can't just tell my brother we're leaving without a good explanation idota."** He heard a sigh on the other end. Before the other man started speaking, the Southern Italian glanced over at his abandoned bed and saw that his little brother was still asleep. **_Good. I wouldn't want him to get freaked out overhearing the situation. Best if I explain it to him._** "Alright," Germany said, snapping the other out of his thoughts. "I'll explain but we don't have much time. I just got word from my boss that the American and British troops are in Sicily. I believe America and England themselves are leading the troops," Romano's heart leapt to his throat. **_Sicily? Sicily, Italy? There's no way! I can't believe this! What should I do? How do I explain to Feliciano? Germany what the hell did you get us into? _**The man's breathing started getting uneven and shaky. He was so scared! The German heard his panic attack on the other end and said calmly, "Romano, you need to calm down. Think rationally. How far away is Sicily from Venice?" Romano relaxed at this question. "That's about thirteen and a half hours," he replied, breathing returning to normal. "Okay, I see your point. Veneziano and I have enough time to pack a few things and make a break for it. But I just want to know why. Why should we run?" There was a pause. Finally, Germany said, "Because there is a chance you two will be forced to sign a treaty. But, I also do not wish to see you both be in harm's way." Romano allowed a ghost of a smile play at his lips. **_He's doing this to protect us, huh? Maybe the dumb potato eater isn't so bad after all. _**The Italian thanked him and told him he would take Italy into hiding. Germany wished him luck and hung up.

For a little while, Romano just stood there staring at the phone in disbelief. **_So we're going into hiding for a while, eh? How should I explain this to Feliciano? _**He stood silently for a few more minutes, gathering his thoughts. At last, he realized he couldn't waste anymore precious time and started the long process of waking up his brother. "Feliciano? Ehi, è ora di svegliarsi! Andiamo, alzati!"*** The younger man mumbled slightly in his sleep but did not wake. Sighing, Romano tried the one phrase he knew would work. "Feli, ho qualche bella pizza calda qui per voi."**** Immediately, Italy shot up looking wildly around for the tasty food. "Where? Where is it?" He pouted when he realized it was another trick his brother used to wake him. "That was mean, Lovi," he said. "I was really looking forward to it!" The older of the two shook his head, only saying, "Hurry up and get dressed. We need to leave. Now." Italy could tell that something was wrong but decided to just go ahead and do what he was told. When he returned fully dressed, though, he was surprised to find his brother packing a backpack with a few clothes. "Here," Romano said hurriedly, tossing Italy an identical bag with the letter "N" on it. "Romano, what is th-" he started but was cut off. "No time. I'll explain later. For now just pack some things you think you would need when going on a trip. Clothes, toiletries I guess, and maybe some things to keep you busy." Then the older man returned to his own bag (that had the letter "S" on it). Nodding silently, Italy walked off to start his own packing.

About an hour and a half later, the two had managed to pack some clothes, toiletries, perishable food, a few bottles of water, their money, and a book or two. "Okay," Romano said. "That should be it." Italy worriedly looked at the packed bags. He was starting to get scared. **_What's going on? Why is Romano acting like this? What isn't he telling me?_** Italy wasn't as dense as he seemed. He could tell something was wrong and that they were definitely going somewhere. **_Somewhere for a really, really long time._** Trying to calm his nerves, he walked over to his brother and got his attention. "Romano," he asked. "What's happening? Where are we going?" The other sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "Feliciano," he said slowly, as if speaking to a frightened child. "America and England are in Sicily. I think Germany thinks they'll start looking for us and head up here. That means now we have about a twelve hours head start." Italy stood, wide eyed. The Allies in Italy? There was just no way! "So, that's why we're leaving," he whispered. "We're running away." Romano nodded grimly. "Yeah, but only for a few weeks. Maybe only a few months but not forever. I think maybe we should head to a port I know of and go to Spain. There's a chance he may turn us down but hopefully he'll at least let us stay for a few days." Italy barely registered the words his brother had just said. He only nodded numbly and remained silent. Romano ruffled his auburn hair, messing it up more than sleep had, and led him to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Finally, the moment had arrived. After a hearty breakfast, the two set out. Romano decided it would be best if they traveled by foot since a car could be found easily. They put the backpacks on their backs and headed out the door into the July morning.

Their journey was only just beginning.

**_ Author's Note And so concludes the first chapter of Fratello. I hope everyone enjoyed it! *evil grin* the fun has just begun! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ahem*_**

**_Anyways, since I'm sure many of you may not speak Italian, here are the translations for this chapter._**

**_Translations:_**

* "Ciao? Chi è questo?" - "Hello? Who is this?"

** idiota - idiot

*** "Feliciano? Ehi, è ora di svegliarsi! Andiamo, alzati!" - "Feliciano? Hey, it's time to wake up! Come on, get up!"

**** "Feli, ho qualche bella pizza calda qui per voi." - "Feli, I have some nice hot pizza here for you."

**_ And there you have it. Well, so long! Comment please! I'll see you all next chappie! _**


	2. Chapter 2: Walking

Sweat glistened on the young man's forehead as he trudged silently beside his friend. They had been walking for hours now, the last break they had being hours ago. The young man, America was his name, longed to stop. His feet and legs were aching and he was so hungry. But he tried to keep up with his British friend anyway, for his pride wouldn't allow him to voice his complaints. England glanced at the American, lips curving into a small smile. "Don't worry," he said. "We'll be stopping to rest shortly. I just want to cover a little more ground." America let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks," he said. "My feet are killing me!" The Englishman just chuckled and continued on. America followed and allowed his mind to wander.

_America stared out of the boat's window, curiously watching the ocean's waves toss back and forth. "How much longer 'til we get to Italy?" the young country asked. His British companion looked up from a book he had been reading and said, "Another hour or two. We'll be stopping in Sicily." America nodded, feeling a bit restless. Their mission was to get to Rome before the Air Raid so they could search for the Italy brothers and try to get them to surrender. Only problem was that they had no idea if the brothers would even __**be**__ in Rome when they got there. "What's wrong?" England asked. America glanced at the other quite surprised. "What do you mean?" he asked. England shrugged and replied, "You started pacing and your eyes got unfocused. You seemed lost in thought so I assumed something was wrong." The American could only stare at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. He really did know Alfred well. The retired pirate got up, crossed the room, and closed the door to their shared room. "Alfred," he said softly. "You're worried about this mission aren't you?" The dirty blonde took a sudden interest in the floor. "N-No," he said childishly. "What's to worry about?" Arthur walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Lots of things." He gestured to the chair across from his abandoned one. "Why don't we talk about it?" America sighed and sat down. "Alright," England began. "What's on your mind?" America looked down again. "Well, what'll happen if the Italians aren't in Rome? What if we don't make it in time and the Air Raid already starts? What if-" England held up a hand to stop him. "Stop focusing on the 'what ifs'. You've let them stop you before, so why start now? Don't worry, we'll make it to Rome in time. And as for the brothers, so what if they aren't in Rome? If they aren't then we'll search elsewhere. Don't forget that our bosses could always just get the leader of Italy to surrender and we won't need to worry about it. It'll be fine, Alfred. You'll see."_

Those encouraging from England made America feel more confident in their little mission. **_Maybe we will be able to do this._** Forgetting about the ache in his feet and legs, the American marched on now feeling more capable than ever before.

~Meanwhile~

While they were walking, out of the corner of his eye Romano could see his brother starting to nod off. **_I did get him up pretty early, _**he thought. **_Maybe we could stop in the next town. _**"Oi, Italy! Don't pass out on me! We've still got a ton of land to cover," he called over his shoulder. All he got was a tired, "Okay, Romano," in response. The older brother stopped and turned to face the other. "Hey," he said. "How about we stop at the next town? We could have a small snack there if you want." Italy's eyes lit up. "R-Really?" he asked. He threw his arms around his big brother and laughed. "Grazie*, Romano! Grazie!" Romano tried to keep his scowl on his face, but he couldn't hold it anymore and laughed along with his brother. "Yeah, yeah," he said, stepping away from his brother. "Let's just keep going. I guess you've earned it." The brothers continued walking in silence.

About an hour or so later, the Italians came upon a small town. As promised, Romano took his brother into the town and started searching for a restaurant. He warned Italy that they shouldn't buy any food unless they run out. "Just in case we need to stay at an inn or something," Romano told him. They finally found one and walked inside. It was a small restaurant with a small bar and a few booths but that was okay. "Remember," he whispered to his little brother. "We're not North and South Italy anymore. We're Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. Got it?" Feli nodded, knowing full well how important it was that they maintain their cover as normal Italians. "Good," Lovino said. "Now, go pick a place for us to sit." Feliciano walked to the back of the restaurant with Lovino right behind. He stopped at a small booth near a giant window. The older of the two was skeptical at first but, seeing the pleading look on his brother's face, he agreed and sat down. Both men sat down heavily and sighed. "It feels good to finally sit down, eh Lovi?" Italy said, a grin making its way across his face. The brown-haired man nodded in agreement but looked over when a waitress came over and asked if there was anything they needed. Before Feliciano could say anything (stupid), Lovino slapped a hand over his mouth and respectfully declined. The waitress merely smiled, nodded, and wished them a good day before leaving them. When she was gone, Lovino removed his hand from his brother's mouth. "Aw, Lovi, why did you do that?" Feli wailed. The other rolled his eyes and returned, "You had a dopy look on your face that told me you'd do something stupid because she was pretty." Feliciano fell silent at this, blushing. "Hey, Lovino?" he asked. "Can I have my snack now?" Lovino blinked a few times before saying, "Oh yeah! That's what I forgot! Yeah, sure. Just hurry so we can keep moving." Lovino ignored the groans of protest from his brother and ate his delicious snack. **_And I thought I was the lazy one._**

**_Author's Note_** **_And so concludes Chapter 2 of Fratello! I hope you guys enjoyed it! *dark aura appears* soon, very soon, I will get my fun... kolkolkolkolkolkolkol..._**

**_Luffy: *laughs nervously* um, hey Ayumi? Are you sure you're okay?_** **_Me: What? Yeah, of course I am!_** **_Luffy: *grins* okay! but what about translations for this chapter?_**

**_Me: oh *le sigh* yeah, i guess there are some people out there who don't know what the word grazie means_** **_Luffy: Like me! ^J^_** **_Me: whatever, here you guys go!_**

**_Translations:_** **_*Grazie: Thank you_**

**_Luffy: that's it?! isn't there anymore Italian?_**

**_Me: *le shrug* the internet was down because the guys that came to fix my heater messed with the breaker box and left without fixing it. internet was down and i couldn't get to Google Translate_**

**_Luffy: O.O_**

**_Me: what?_**

**_Luffy: oh I thought you did that on your own..._**

**_Me: *le sigh, looks at readers* you guys had better get to Chapter 3. hopefully Luffy will get it by then_**

**_Luffy: hey! ._**

**_Me: Ciao! _**

**_Rygart: Bye! ^u^_**

**_Me: what the hell?! Rygart?! *glomps him* oh i missed you so much!_**

**_Rygart: *looks at readers* see you guys at the end of Chapter 3! _**

**_Me: And I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever knows/can guess which anime Rygart is from! _**

**_Rygart: Yay! XD_**


End file.
